


The Night is Still Young

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [43]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Story follows “Running Things”





	The Night is Still Young

Lisa’s eyes went wide as she tried to ignore the insult, “When I said I wanted a night out, this was not what I expected.”   
  
Johnny shook off the sting of his thrown fist, waiting for Patrick to stand, “I’ve told you once and won’t tell you again. Don’t you talk to her at all.”  
  
When Patrick mumbled ‘they deserved each other’, Lisa reached for Johnny’s hand, intertwining their fingers. As she stood at the last month of her pregnancy, Johnny ready to give her the world, she actually agreed with Patrick – she and the baby deserved their Daddy Johnny.


End file.
